Power Rangers: Machine's Pets
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Kind of dark in the beginning, so be warned. What happens when Archerina loses Gasket to the Rangers? She wants revenge of course. And after Queen Machine works to converting the two girls to her empire, now it's time for her new daughter to take vengeance by keeping them as loyal pets while taking Tommy's head for killing her husband.
1. Chapter 1

Power rangers: machine's pets

chapter 1

This first chapter is rather dark, but there is a good reason for that. So I don't want to hear people complaining because I made sure to warn you all beforehand. So if you don't want to see two female rangers being turned into pets, I'd turn right back around.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Prince Gasket lunged at Tommy with his sword drawn. The Zeo Power Rangers were in the middle of a battle with the Machine Empire, stopping an attack on the local power plant.

Tommy blocked Gasket's blade with his own while the other rangers were busy fighting against Archerina. "We won't let you hurt anyone!" Tommy snarled.

"Even if you put on a brave face, you'll still fall to the machine empire!" boasted Gasket pushing Tommy's blade to the side and kicked him back. His attention was caught as he heard a female scream, the elder prince of the Machine Empire spinning around to the source of said voice.

Archerina stumbled back and held her arm as the green ranger managed to land a direct mark and she was trying to stay on her feet.

"ARCHERINA!" Gasket gasped, prepared to run and help his love... only for a blade to pierce his chest. His stumbled forwards, holding the sparking hole in his chest.

.

"Gasket!" The cupid themed female archer robot called, unable to run to her lover's side

"Time to finish this!" Tommy, the Red Zeo Ranger, called as he summoned his large... and strange... wheel weapon. He jumped into the wheel and started running with the wheel slowly gaining momentum.

Soon it launched and it Gasket, making him explode. His memory core, his very self, being destroyed with him.

"GASKET!" Archerina yelled in agony as she saw her lover die, unable to run to his side.

*? ? ?*

"AH!" Archerina gasped, sitting up quickly in her bed as she panted in fear.

"Easy dear." spoke Queen Machina walking over to her side. "You need to take it easy."

"I... I saw it again." The robot girl cried.

Prince Gasket was killed nearly a month ago. Archerina was broken. Before now she had been hated by her fiancés parents, but her Once-Was-Going-To-Be-Mother-In-Law had grown to care for her for sympathising with the girl's loss, as she had lost her son.

The queen sat on the bed and pulled Archerina close to let the girl cry into her shoulder while she patted her back. "It's okay." she smiled down at her. "We will avenge him."

Archerina tried to wipe the tears away and nodded while slowly calming down. "Thank you."

"You are welcome... daughter." Queen Machina smiled.

The robot girl looked at her in confusion. "Daughter? But...But how can I be considered your daughter-in-law if Gasket is...gone?"

"You never got married but you were as good as married. And even if you are not married and he is gone, he lives with you." The queen smiled, tapping the middle of her heart shaped chest plate.

Archerina's body shook before hugging the queen. "Thank you, thank you!"

The queen smiled sadly and hugged her back .

"... I want to be the one to kill the Red Ranger. In front of the entire kingdom." Archerina spoke when she had stopped crying.

"Don't worry my dear, we'll make sure only you get to end his life. No one will take that from you."

"Thank you." Archerina nodded, feeling tired once again.

Queen Machina was silent, frowning. The Ranger's took her son, took Archerina's fiancé. She will take from them and make her new happy again.

*On Earth, with the Power Ranger's*

The teens were at Ernie's juice bar with all five feeling pretty satisfied.

"We've had nearly two weeks without any attacks." Tommy smiled happily.

"Gasket must have been really liked if they're taking this long after Tommy here beat him." smiled Adam nodding to their leader.

"They're robots they don't care about each other." Rocky scoffed. "Don't be stupid Adam."

Adam glared at Rocky with said male glaring right back at him. They were long time friends so sometimes they DID get on each others nerves and got annoyed with different opinions.

"Look guys, let's just take this chance to relax a little bit." suggested Katherine. The British/Australian accented girl tried to calm them down but since they were having one of 'those' days she had no chance so she just sighed in defeat.

"Now that we have one less bad guy to deal with, we'll be that much closer to stopping King Mondo." spoke up Tanya.

"If they ever put him back together." Kat replied.

"Good point."

Seeing the boys messing about the two girls sighed, standing up and heading out.

As they walked out of the juice bar, Queen Machine was hiding behind a tree and spotted the two girls. "There they are." She smirked, clicking her fingers. Cogs ran out from behind the trees, running towards the girls.

Tanya noticed first and kicked the first one away before Kat saw them two and both girls started kick or punch them away.

The problem was the numbers. Normally the entire team would be needed to take down this many. Soon they were pushed to their knees, their arms held behind their backs as they were teleported away with the Cogs and the Queen, who they had not seen yet.

*Back in the palace*

The girls soon found them in a giant mechanical castle, in the same position as before with only a few Cogs holding them but not too few.

"Let us go!" cried Katherine struggling against their grip, which wouldn't budge.

"No. It is time for vengeance." Queen Machina smirked as she walked from the shadows, fluttering her fan. "After all, considering your friend killed my son, I see it only fair for compensation."

"So... so you're going to kill us?" Tanya gulped, the junior Ranger nervous.

"Oh no, that would ruin the surprise I have for Archerina, the one who felt anguish after losing my son." she frowned. "So you two will be helping her feel better."

"Why the hell would we?!" Katherine snarled.

"Because, I know she has a rather soft spot for women, and considering some would consider you two as such, I think she wouldn't mind having two little girls as pets. And the best part is you two killing your friends with her killing the man who took Gasket from us."

"We would NEVER hurt our friends!" Tanya yelled.

"And we will NEVER be her pets!" Kat snarled.

"Oh, I think you'll be saying a different tune very soon." laughed Machina. "Cogs, take them to the chamber." ordered the queen.

"Chamber?! What Chamber?!" Kat snapped as she and Tanya were pulled to their feet and dragged away.

"Just something to help you see things our way." laughed Machina fanning herself. She left the room towards Archerina's room.

In said room, the robot girl was just calmly laying on her side while just staring at the wall.

"Archerina? Are you okay?" The Queen asked.

"Yes, just relaxing." she replied pushing herself up and facing the queen.

"Well... I have a present for you." She smiled.

"A present? What is it?" asked Archerina.

"That would ruin the surprise." She smiled. "Just wait a little longer and I think you'll like it."

"Fine." She sighed.

*With the two girls*

Kat was trying desperately to breath the Cogs' grip, being pushed against a table where shackles were locked around her wrists and ankles. Tanya was the same way with the table right next to Kat's as the Cogz stepped back.

The Cogs began placing pads against their temples with some other devices getting attached around their heads.

"Get off us!" shouted Kat trying to shake the pads off her head.

The Cogs pushed her into the table more, as well as rubbing her body.

"Hey!" she blushed while trying to move her body away while a few others looked over Tanya's body.

Tanya gasped as a Cog grabbed her breast, squeezing hard. "S-Stop that!"

As if they obeyed their command the Cogs let go and began to type away on a computer.

"What are you gonna do to us?" spoek up Kat while glaring at the robots.

The robots just gave beeps and boops, unable to speak properly. They kept typing away before two monitors came down in front of the girls.

"Huh?" Tanya asked, blushing from the sexual assault from the robots.

One Cog pointed to the monitors as they lit up with Queen Machina's face.

"What's going on?" Kat frowned.

"Simple. I'm just going to help you two relax." smiled the queen. "Just relax and follow with me."

"Follow what?" Tanya frowned before the screen shifted to a spinning black and white spiral, the table locking their heads so they were looking right at the screen unable to look away.

"You will listen closely to the sound of my voice." came Machina's sound through the monitor. "Ignore everything else."

"Are... they really trying to hypnotise us?" Kat deadpanned thinking this was complete rubbish unaware the pads and tools attaching to their heads were sending signals to their brains, making them more susceptible to suggestions.

"I...think so." spoke Tanya who felt her eyes glued to the monitor even as she tried looking away. She couldn't because her head was locked there but at the same time she couldn't force her eyes to close.

And then the screen continued. "Now, I want you to follow my words and listen closely. The Machine Empire is supreme."

"Why would we say that?" Kat frowned before she said "The Machine Empire is supreme... wait, what?!"

"It is the strongest empire in the universe." continued Machina.

"It is the strongest in the universe... what am I saying?!" Tanya said and then gasped.

"We shall devote ourselves to the empire for all time."

"W... we shall de... de... devote ourselves to... to... the... the... Power Ra... empire for all time." Kat stuttered out, trying to hold back from saying the line and also tried to change it mockingly but she couldn't.

"I will serve the empire for all time."

"I will... serve... the em... pire... for all... time." Tanya flinched. 'Why am I saying this!?'

'I have to stop this!' Kat thought, trying to stop talking.

But they continued saying phrases like those.

"I will serve the royal family with no questions asked as I live to serve them."

Once again the two repeated, the two trying to hold back tears.

At that moment the Queen entered the room, her hand over Archerina's eyes and ears/

"My queen, where are we?" she asked.

"You don't need to call me that daughter." She smiled, taking her hands off Archerina's head.

Said robot girl blinked at seeing the two female rangers strapped down to a table while looking at monitors.

"You're new pets." Queen Machina said smiling, the girls repeating what the screen said.

Archerina gasped. "You mean you captured them...for me?"

"Yes." The Queen smiled "To help heal the pain of the loss of Gasket. And they can get the other Rangers, kill all but the Red and bring him to you."

Archerina didn't know how to react, but felt joy and jugged Machine in happiness. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anything for my daughter." smiled the queen hugging her back.

"What are you doing to them?" She asked.

"Just making sure they are loyal pets so they don't try and make any bad moves."

"How?"

"Just sit back and watch."

Archerina raised an eyebrow but nodded/

"Now, the final thing to remember is this. I will obey and listen to all of my mistress' needs and requests."

Kat and Tanya began to panic at that, trying to resist but gave in. "I will obey and listen to all of my mistress' needs and requests." they repeated at the same time.

Tears were streaming down their faces. They didn't know it, but the messages were embedded into their subconscious. They would follow the instructions instinctively.

Machina laughed and snapped her fingers as the cogz started moving the monitors back up. The girls were crying still, blinking as they could move their eyes freely once more. "Cogs, release them."

The Cogs made a few noises, saying it was a bad idea.

"Don't worry, it's alright." she turned to Archerina. "Dear, can you get your bow ready?"

Archerina summoned her bow, still confused.

The Cogs undid the bonds. The female Zeo Ranger's fell to the floor, stumbling slightly, before they charged at the royals aiming to attack and escape.

"Halt." spoke Queen Machina in a calm and firm tone.

The two girls instantly froze, shocked at the sudden act.

"Perfect." smiled Machina.

'W-Why can't I move!?' thought Kat in panic.

'We have to get out of here!' Tanya sweated.

"There, looks like the session was a success." smiled Machina.

"W... what?" Kat gasped out. "Session?"

"The first of several sessions to rework your minds and bodies into my unofficial daughter-in-law's, and your new Mistress' perfect toys." The queen smirked, the girls shuddering as the designation of their 'mistress' keyed their subconscious to her voice and orders. Queen Machina turned to Archerina. "Go ahead, try them out."

Archerina stared at the two with narrowed eyes and clenched first. She would have fun with them later but now she wanted to humiliate them! She raised her right foot slightly and snarled. "Lick and suck my foot."

Kat and Tanya tried glaring, but found their bodies moving on their own. They were instantly on their hands and knees, crawling towards the silver and pink FemBot. Katherine took the heel of her high heeled shoe into her mouth, her pink lips wrapping around the thin stick, and began to suck on it while swirling her tongue around the heel like it was a cock. Tanya was slowly licking the pink shoe from toe to where Archerina's leg went silver before going back to the toe and repeat the process again and again.

"Hmm, I could get use to this." laughed Archerina. But this wasn't enough. She wanted these girls to SUFFER before she let them be her lovers! To feel a FRACTION of the pain she felt!

Looking around she saw the Cogs staring at the sight in amazement and got an idea "Girls. Go over there and 'thank' the Cogs for all the hard work they put into 'fixing' you." The unofficial widow smirked,

"H-How?" spoke Kat in fear.

"With your mouths. Your cherries are mine." Archerina smirked, feeling proud that neither had said no straight away.

Both girls were horrified, but found their bodies obeying as they walked over to the robots. They found themselves kneeling with a large number of Cogs around them, the Cogs looking confused.

"Please let us th... thank y... you for imp... p... proving us." Kat stuttered, kissing one in the middle of their crotch plate.

"We are s... so th... thankful." Tanya flinched, doing the same as Kat.

The Cogs began to cheer happily and began undoing their crotch plates.

Tanya and Kat stared as they saw what looked like cocks made of wires with metal bindings keeping them in the shape. They were all different lengths and widths but none of them were small.

"Go on, thank them." spoke Archerina seeing the girls hesitate.

The two tried to stay away but they couldn't stop themselves. Kat wrapped her hands around two different cocks, kissing the head of the first cock before kissing the second cock head. She continued that pattern, slowly making the kisses more 'passionate' as she added tongue to the kisses .

Tanya wrapped her hands around two different cocks as well but she didn't kiss the cocks, she instead leaned forwards and began to lick a third cock.

The Cogs made several beeps and sounds that seemed like they liked the feeling.

'This... this is horrible.' Kat thought, crying, as she took a third cock into her mouth and began to suck it.

Tanya couldn't stop her body as she taste the copper alloy of the cock with her tongue and started to slide her mouth over it. 'This... is sick.' she thought, feeling the metal under her tongue as she swirled the muscle around the robo-cock. But she felt something leaking for the tip and began to panic thinking it was poisonous to her organic body.

"Hmm, seems you've noticed." spoke Machina seeing the girls try to pull their heads off the cocks in their mouths. "That liquid isn't poisonous."

"It's just a lubricate." Archerina nodded before she tapped her chin thoughtfully and said. "And seeing their lips around the drones... I need to get an upgrade, give myself a cock. No man will be entering me again and I don't want them fighting over my pussy. Besides I can only have so much fun with my vagina and two female slaves."

"Not a bad idea. After all, it would make them beg more." replied the queen.

"True." The archer nodded before she saw the crying Rangers still going at their slow pace and clapped angrily. "Come on! Put your backs into it! Suck them like you are addicted to their cum! Move it move it!"

Kat's and Tanya's bodies started bobbing their heads faster while their hands moved on the other cocks faster.

Kat was now deep throating a cock, her lips against the Cogs' pelvis plate as she sucked around the metal pole. She choked between each suck, feeling her airway blocked. When her vision began to blur she pulled her mouth off the metal cock, panting to get air back into her lungs with streaks of saliva connecting her lips to the artificial cock. She had a second to breath before she pushed her head down again, swallowing another cock easily.

Tanya was doing a similar thing to Kat but she was rubbing their cocks differently. Instead of jacking them off she was holding the cocks by their tips, her fingers rubbing around the ridges of the cock heads while using her palm to rub the tips.

The Cogs stiffened and let out more sounds to show it was getting better. Each girl was pleasing five or six Cogs and the smaller cock was seven inches.

"Hmm, it's missing something." Archerina snapped her fingers as an extra Cog entered the room. "Start recording this."

The Cog nodded, turning on its eye camera .

A Cog behind Katherine was getting impatient. It grabbed her shoulders and forced her back, taking her off the cock in her mouth. Her back arched backwards, her head now upside down, where the Cog slammed it's larger than average metal meat down her throat.

Kat gagged as her windpipe was blocked off, her throat stretched by the thick pole. She had to keep sucking to stop the saliva from pouring out of her mouth but it was a futile effort as the large cock meant only a small amount of saliva could be swallowed at a time. Her drool escaped from the small gap between the cock and her sucking lips, the drool going up her face because of gravity. The drool slid up her face, nearly getting into her nose, and smearing her mascara more than when she was just crying.

As Tanya's head kept bobbing, the Cog she was suckign off started holding her head up and down faster with the other two thrusting their cocks faster against her hands. She felt the cocks pulsing slightly in her grip, feeling another cock rub against her neck.

"Better pick up the pace, looks like they're antsy." giggled Archerina.

Tanya flinched as the two in her hands came, a glowing purple cum shooting from them and landing on her face and in her hair with the black girl needing to close her eyes to stop the cum getting in her eyes.

The Cog in her mouth let out a loud beep before the purple cum started shooting inside her mouth.

Tanya began choking, swallowing the cum as best as she could

The Cog moving in and out of Kat's mouth without rest. She was choking around the metal pole but found herself adjusting to the taste, moaning when it was pulled out before the cock shot out purple cum which covered her upside down face. The cocks in her hands followed suit, shooting cum on her still clothed chest. With a pant she fell backwards so she was laying on her back, looking through the blurry vision thanks to the cum slightly obscuring her eyes she saw she still had two Cogs left and whimpered in fear.

"Don't forget about them."

Kat turned and tried to glare at Archerina but with her cum covered face it lost all effect.

Tanya flinched as she was bobbing her head on one last cock with her chest, neck, back, arms and face covered in purple cum. 'Please make it stop!'

*Time skip*

"Alright, I think that's enough." spoke Machina.

"I belive so." Archerina nodded before she called. "Stop now girls you have thanked them enough!"

The girls were covered in the purple cum, said cum having seeped into their clothes making the material darken. They were covered down to their knees, the two barely able to open their eyes from the thick layer of cum and they couldn't separate their lips without some slipping into their mouths.

"Now this is the perfect picture." laughed the queen.

There was a 'click', indicating the filming Cog took a picture.

"Archerina, care to make them your permanent obedient pets?"

"What do you mean?" Archerina asked the queen not understanding why said queen even asked her to bring out her bow.

"Simple. Try using one of your special arrows to make them fall in love with you."

"Ah, I see." Archerina nodded, finally understanding .

"Gonna... kill you." Kat muttered, not knowing what was going on. All she wanted to do was to kill the two female robots, not even caring about the cum slipping into her mouth. She wanted to get up and attack them but her lungs were on fire and her body was still trying to work.

"You'll...pay." Tanya got out while sending a glare at both machines. Well she tried to glare but it was hard because cum that was nearly getting into her eyes.

"Ah, don't be like that." The archer smirked as she walked towards the two, tapping her foot against Kat's chin forcing her to look in her eyes as she aimed her bow at Kat's chest. "You'll be singing a different tune." she grinned pulling back the string and forming a pink arrow.

"Just... kill me already." Kat hissed, thinking she was about to die.

Archerina laughed before letting go and let the arrow pierce Kat's chest.

Kat gasped, her body shaking before her eyes turned pink for a few seconds.

"Kat!" cried out Tanya ignoring the cum in fear for her friend who slumped over and looked like she just died.

Archerina smirked and quickly shot a second arrow at Tanya.

She gasped and felt her body shake before her own eyes became pink for a brief moment.

Archerina smirked as she took her foot, which was now stained with some of the purple cum, off Kat's face and took a step back. "So you two, care to get what you really feel out?"

The two girls lay there for a second before they stood up, their heads down.

"Well?"

Kat looked up seconds later, her lips spread in a wide loving smile. "I love you Mistress." She sighed in joy.

Tanya looked up with a similar smile. "Your beauty knows no bounds."

Archerina smirked and began to laugh loudly in victory. She turned to Machine and bowed. "Thank you my queen!"

"Anything for my daughter." Machine smiled, hugging her. "Now you use them as much as you want, and if they give you any trouble, let me know and I can make sure they don't bite the hand that feeds them."

"We would never hurt Mistress!" Kat snapped lightly.

Machina sent a glare at her which made the women shrink back due to her subconscious command of obeying the royal family.

"Well, you made my shoe dirty." Archerina grinned, pointing down at her cum stained shoe "Who wishes to clean it?"

"Me!" called Tanya eagerly getting on her knees before leaning down and started trailing her tongue across the stain. She began to lap at the heeled boot/shoe, licking up the cum stain happily. But her face WAS covered in cum so it dripped onto the shoe as she licked meaning she had to lick up MORE. However it seemed like this was what she wanted because she was wiggling her ass as she licked as if just the act of doing what her Mistress wanted made her feel pleasure.

"Hey! I wanted to!" spoke Kat with a frown as she shoved Tanya aside before eagerly lapping up the cum to please her mistress.

The two glared, fighting over her shoe.

"Silence you two!" commanded Archerina in a firm tone.

The two whimpered, pulling back and looking up at her nervously.

"Both of you will clean it."

"Yes Mistress." They nodded, licking together. They let their tongues move all across the shoes while moaning at tasting the sperm while their tongues occasionally brushed against the other.

"So beautiful." Archerina smirked. "How does all that cum taste compared to licking my shoe?"

"The cum is delicious... but your shoe is heaven." Kat, ironically, purred as she smiled.

"It tastes better than anything I've ever had." smiled Tanya with a shudder.

"Completely broken!" Archerina laughed in victory. "Now I can convert you two little sluts into the perfect pets to help me get revenge."

"Yes Mistress!" They smiled.

"May I have their morphers?" Machina asked.

"Of course. Pets, give up your morphers." commanded Archerina.

They nodded excitedly, doing what they could do to please their Mistress. Their Zeonizers were placed in the Queen's hands as quick as they could.

"What do you plan to do with them?" asked Archerina.

"Improve them." The queen smiled, walking away. "Enjoy your pets!"

"Oh, I will." laughed the robot girl before turning to the two females. The two were still licking the shoe, their faces clean now except with small streaks of dried cum. "Alright, since you two will be my pets, you should dress like them. Strip."

The two nodded, pulling their clothes off super quickly. They tossed them to the side as their new mistress looked over their forms. Tanya had around a B-cup sized chest with Kat having a C-cup size and seemed to have a more curvy body.

"Do... we please you?" Tanya asked nervously.

"Hmm... this'll have to do." Archerina nodded. "Now you have to walk behind me without covering yourselves."

"Yes Mistress." They nodded, following.

As they walked through the palace, Klank and Orbus noticed the naked women. The two began to panic and stare.

"W-What in the world is going on?!" whispered Klank.

"They are my pets." Archerina smirked . "And as pets, they don't need clothes."

"Well maybe collars Mistress? To show we are yours to others?" Katherine suggested.

"And with leashes." spoke up Tanya.

"That sounds very sexy." The archer bot smirked.

"Uh, well...we'll just leave you to your pets." spoke Klank. The two quickly ran away.

"Get collars and leashes for these two!" called Archerina in an order.

Kat giggled excitedly at that.

Archerina resumed walking with her pets obediently following. They soon reached her bedroom. "Alright, first order. Whenever you sleep in this room, it's at the foot of my bed."

"Yes my Mistress." Tanya nodded.

"Second, every morning you will wait to speak until I say so. Talking without my permission will result in punishment."

"What kind of punishment Mistress?" Kat asked.

"I'll let every Cog in the empire toy with you and watch it happen. Oh, and you'll have to service Every. Single. One of them."

The two gasped in shock but they DID get a bit excited.

"Third is that if I give you new names, you will respond to them. Even hesitating for a second will result in punishment."

"New names?" Tanya asked.

"Ways I will address you. You can still call each other by your human names, but from now on, I will call you my ZeoSluts."

"Yes Mistress." They nodded.

"Now, you two, make out with each other." she commanded.

"Yes Mistress." They nodded, turning to each other and kissing the other woman with their arms wrapping around each other.

Archerina smirked and sat down while paying close attention to the show. She opened her crotch plate and began to rub her pussy lightly. She relaxed from the tingling feeling and saw the two women started squeezing the others asses while moaning into the kiss.

"I see you are having fun." Queen Machina deadpanned as she entered the with several high tech looking robots with her.

"Oh! Hello...mother." spoke Archerina with uncertainty about the last part and didn't want to disrespect the queen.

"I have had their morphers... altered. To better suit their new position." The queen nodded. "You two, take them." ordered Machina.

The girls broke the kiss and nodded, taking the morphers and putting them back on their wrists.

"Now morph and try out the modifications."

"It's Morphing Time!" They called as one.

"Zeo Ranger 1; Pink!" Kat called.

"Zeo Ranger 2; Yellow!" Tanya added.

In a flash they had transformed. The first difference that was as clear as day was their boots were now stilleto heels. The second, slightly less noticeable, difference was their suits were not made of spandex anymore but instead of latex/rubber. The third was more prominent in that there was an opening around their chests which exposed their cleavage.

There was a matching hole between their legs giving free access to their asses and vaginas, their skirts blocking it from view most of the time.

"Mmm, I think these work better for their new role." giggled Archerina.

"Thank you Mistress." The girls smiled, running their hands over their news suits sexily but also in personal amazement.

"Well I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Enjoy my daughter." smiled Machina before departing.

"What are the scientists for?" Archerina asked.

"They are to get the girls measurements and to hear your preferences for their upgrades." The queen called.

"Oh, an excellent idea."

"Now, let's get to work." A scientist bot with, for some reason, a British accent nodded.

"Move, move! Against the wall!" A second scientist bot, this one having a German accent, clapped.

The two zeo rangers moved over and stood against the wall.

The scientists began to get to work, taking measurements while Archerina smiled at the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Power rangers: machine's pets

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Archerina was waiting in boredom, waiting for the scientists to finish with her ZeoSluts. She was tapping her fingers against her arms while sitting on her bed and tapped her foot in impatience. "What is taking WAAAAAAYYYYYYY too long!" She frowned.

"Uh, Princess Archerina?" spoke one of the Cogs walking into the room.

"What?!" She snarled.

The Cog reeled back. "Um, the modifications for your...pets, are finished."

"Good." She frowned. "Bring them in." she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." The Cog nodded. He walked out of the room as Archerina waited for the unveiling.

She tapped her foot again, waiting impatiently. Soon the two woman in their zeo suits walked back. "Hello my pets. Now, how about you show me your improvements?" She smirked.

"Well we might need to practice on some of the Cogs Mistress." spoke Tanya.

"Why is that?" She frowned.

"Well, we've changed, but we think a demonstration of our new change would work more on the Cogs since there are numerous numbers and we have a better chance at using the ability to its full potential in a fight." responded Kat nervously.

"Oh, you were purely combat oriented upgrades." she nodded. "Well you need to apologise to them once you are finished."

"Yes mistress." they nodded.

"Scientists." She called, standing up.

"Yes princess?" the two scientists walked in.

"I wish for an upgrade." She said simply.

"Oh, well what sort of upgrade?" asked the german sounding one.

"I wish for a cock to go with my pussy." She said simply.

Both Cogs looked at her in surprise.

"Oh! I take it to properly enjoy these two?" asked the british sounding one while pointing to the zeo rangers.

"Yes." The archer nodded. "I want one made and finished by the time me and them leave to end the other rangers."

"Of course." They nodded.

"Good." she stood up. "Let's go you two, time to see if those changes worked."

They nodded with smiles, following. The three of them walked to an arena at the base of the palace and snapped her fingers as a group of Cogs walked over.

"Get to work." Archerina ordered, clicking her fingers.

They nodded and entered the arena with the two rangers following. The Rangers were back to back, getting ready.

The Cogs surrounded them with Archerina sitting in one of the box seats for a clear view.

"Begin!" She called.

Immediately the Cogs ran at the girls who stood ready. They were moving nearly twice as fast, their simple hits sending the Cogs flying back.

Kat ducked a punch and sent a Cog flying into two more with one punch before backflipping and kicking another into the wall.

Tanya was acting more like a brawler with audio powerful punches without dodging or moving too much. Basically a 'fuck you' force for anything that came too close.

Archerina smiled at seeing them deal with the squad within a minute. "Very good." She called, clapping her metal hands.

"Thank you Mistress." bowed the two girls.

She smiled, walking down to the arena. She looked over their bodies, taking in their forms and wondering how they would feel now. "Tell me girls, how do you feel?"

"We feel amazing! We are so much stronger than when we were stupid humans!" Kat smiled.

"Thank you for showing us being machine is so much better Mistress!" thanked Tanya.

"You are welcome. Now what else do you need to do?" Archerina smiled.

"Well, other than strength and speed, we feel ready to end the lives of our former friends." smiled Kat making a fist.

"That you do but remember, you need to apologise to the Cogs for hurting them." Archerina smiled, patting her pets head.

"Oh right!" Kat and Tanya ran over to the Cogs pulling themselves back up. "We're sorry for causing the damage we've done." They then leaned forwards and kissed where the Cogs' months were suppose to be, it now being clear that the sculpted mouths on their helmets now worked as their real mouths.

"Once our Mistress has taken out cherries..." Kat started.

"We will make it up to you by letting you gangbang us." Tanya continued.

"If Mistress lets us." Kat added.

"And you can't cum in our pussies, only Mistress can." Tanya finished.

They turned and walked away with the robots making several sounds that made it sound like they enjoyed the idea all the way.

"Very good. Now let us check on the scientists and you can begin your mission." Archerina smiled, catching a brief glimpse up their skirts and seeing that they kept their human pussies and from the hole in their chests it was clear that they kept their human breasts. If she had to guess their organs, bones and muscles had been replaced with their helmets being part of their heads now. And from the sound of it their voices were coming from voice boxes. 'Perfect fuck machines.'

They soon arrived back at the archers room.

"Is it done?" She asked them, hoping they did good work.

"Yes, it is done and can be attached now." replied the first one.

"Show it to me." She said breathlessly.

The two Cogs pulled off the tarp of it to reveal a steely grey penis with a pink head and looked like it easily topped the Cogs in size and girth.

"Oh wow, it's so big!" Kat gushed happily, her visor shining like her eyes were glistening.

"And thick." spoke Tanya who sounded like she had her jaw open while staring at it. You could even see drool leaking from their sculpted mouths.

"It's perfect." grinned Archerina. "I assume it can slide inside my body to keep it safe?"

"Like all male-bots, of course." The scientist nodded.

"Good." she walked over and grabbed it and marveled over the sight before opening her crotch plate and started attaching it. It was simple with just connecting a few wires and bolts and with a few final adjustments the cock was in place and working.

"How does it feel?" asked one of the scientists.

"Weight and strong. I feel like it will work well. No pain so it's all connected properly and no damage." she nodded. The member slid into her body before the crotch plate closed over. "All good." She purred, liking the cool feeling around her new member. Not hurtful or pleasurable, just relaxing. She turned to her pets. "Now, let's pay those friends of yours a visit."

"Yes Mistress." They curtsied.

*Time skip*

"Any idea where they went?" asked Tommy to Rocky and Adam after they met back up. They didn't notice Kat and Tanya leave and didn't see them for the rest of the day so they were of course worried.

"How are we supposed to know?" Adam shrugged.

"Maybe they want to tell us they hooked up?" Rocky grinned.

"If that did happen, why suddenly ditch school? It's not like them." replied Tomy in a firm tone.

"Maybe they spent the day banging?" Rocky grinned again.

"Take this seriously." spoke Tommy in a serious tone. "What if they were attacked and captured? Would that be funny?"

"If they were in their underwear." He shrugged.

"That WOULD be fun." Kat laughed as she walked towards then, Tanya behind her.

"See? There they are." spoke Adam.

"Hey, what's up girls?" Tommy asked. "I thought something happened when you suddenly vanished from school."

"Oh, something DID happen." Tanya smirked as she walked towards Adam, Kat nearing Rocky.

"Oh? What's that?" asked Rocky watching Kat get close to him.

Kat grinned... and stabbed her hand through Rocky's heart.

"Ah." groaned the male with wide eyes as he looked down at her arm while Tommy and Adam jumped back in shock at seeing the blood drip down while Tanya grinned. She raised her hand and punched, punching Adam's face and making his head explode.

"ADAM!" screamed Tommy in horror while KAt pulled her hand out of Rocky's chest and let his body fall. "ROCKY!"

"It's Morphing time." They both called as their body's flashed, their new suits appearing around them. However their 'human forms' were actually holograms and the call and morph sequence were used to turn off their holograms revealing their new 'true' form.

"W...What the hell!?" he gasped out seeing the two robots stand there. The two highly sexualised robots who were once his friends. He quickly shook those thoughts from his mind and called. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! ZEO RANGER 5; RED!" His form was covered in his suit as he stood at the ready while the two girls just laughed.

"How cute, he thinks he can fight us." Kat giggled.

"Don't worry, we won't touch you. That's reserved for our Mistress." smirked Tanya.

"Doesn't mean we can't beat the crap out of you if you resist." Kat added.

"Who the hell are you? The real Kat and Tanya would NEVER kill their friends!" growled Tommy.

"We are the new, better versions." Kat smiled.

"The ones who have been reincarnated as far stronger and faster cyborgs who don't need you anymore." finished Tanya.

The two, in literally the blink of an eye, were inches from Tommy. Together they slammed their firsts into his gut, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

He let out a choked gasp and stumbled back before falling to his knees and held the spot while they just stood there with smug grins. They grabbed his shoulder and arm, teleporting to the castle.

*Palace*

Archerina was waiting next to Queen Machina when the girls appeared with Tommy.

"We have brought the red ranger." they bowed to the females.

"Yes." Archerina grinned happily, walking towards them and grabbing Tommy by the neck roughly.

He let out a choked gasp as she pulled him to his feet before slamming her knee into his gut. He gasped in pain, his body falling limp as he felt the metal knee break AT LEAST three ribs.

"How does that feel?" Archerina whispered in his ear with a taunting tone. "To feel pain and not be able to fight back?"

Tommy glared at her through his helmet, his breath ragged from anger but also because it hurt to breath.

"Well that's how I felt when you killed Gasket!" she yelled before she started slamming her free hand into his stomach over and over.

The room was silent except for the sound of Archerina hitting Tommy's gut and Tommy's grunts of pain.

"I'll make sure you feel Every! Single! Bit! OF PAIN!" she screamed slamming him into a wall. "THAT YOU GAVE ME!" she yelled, slamming her heeled foot into his shoulder. She pierced his skin, muscle and stabbed into his shoulder bone with her heel while the flat of her foot/shoe put pressure onto his collarbone and shattered it making him scream in agony.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed out while trying to pry her foot off, but it failed due to the pain and the use of only one arm.

"Now... it's time for you to die." She snarled, getting off him. "Girls! Pick him up! He will be publicly executed by me!" She ordered.

"Yes Mistress!" they walked over and pulled Tommy to his feet while not caring about being gentle around the wound. In fact they were holding and dragging him in ways that would make the pain worse as they dragged him to a gladiatorial arena where Archerina changed her bow into its sword state. They threw Tommy to the floor as he moaned in pain while they stepped back.

"PEOPLE OF THE MACHINE EMPIRE! I HAVE HERE THE RED RANGER, THE MURDERER OF PRINCE GASKET! AND NOW, BEFORE YOU, I SHALL STRIKE OUR REVENGE!" Archerina yelled to the crowd of cheering Cogs and other robots. "HE SHALL BE EXECUTED BEFORE YOU ALL AND THE EARTH SHALL BE OURS!"

"No...it won't..." Tommy wheezed out as he struggled to get on his feet and managed to draw his own sword.

But Archerina kicked him in the face with a roundhouse kick. He was sent flying, his sword landing far away from him. But as he lay there on the floor no one noticed him pull two golden coins out of his suits power-space, knowing it was his last hope.

"Any last words?" Archerina asked as she walked towards him, ready to cut his head off.

"Yea; nine." Tommy grinned as he stood up before he summoned his Zeo Morpher. Everyone was confused about what he was going to do before, in the blink of an eye, he held the two coins out. One was in perfect condition with a crest that looked like a lizard's foot. The other one was cracked and looked like some tiger based royal seal. He then slid the coins into his morpher in some secret compartment and they merged together with him surrounded in green, white and red light before he roared. "It's Morphing Time! Zeo Ranger 1! DragonZord! White Tiger!" With that the three lights began to fight each other, each trying to give the Red Zeo Ranger their power making Tommy scream in pain and the lights to explode upwards in a pillar of power.

It was his last hope and it felt like his body was being torn apart.

"Oh? It sounds like he's desperate." laughed Machine in the watcher's box with Klank and Orbus standing next to her as well as her youngest son Sprocket.

"This is gonna be great!" spoke the young prince.

Soon the energy dissipated and Tommy fell to his knees. His suit was a mismatched mess.

It was the main Red Zeo Undershirt with the boots being that of the Green MM Ranger and the gloves belonging to the white Ranger. He had a strange half Dragon Shield half Tiger shield with his helmet being the Zeo Ranger helmet with elements of both MMPR Rangers helmets. There were also random patches of white and green all over the suit.

But that only lasted for two seconds before the suit began to randomly shift rapidly between different combinations of the three suits until the suit just disintegrated into energy leaving him demorphed. The Power Coins fell out of Tommy's morphers as dust, his actual Zeonizers covered in deep cracks and wide gashes.

He fell face down and wheezed feeling his body racked with pain as the crowd roared in laughter with Archerina joining them as she slowly walked over.

"Your last ditch effort was worthless! Worthless! Now... prepare to die!" She grinned, raising her blade... and curing his head off with one clean sweep.

It rolled along the ground with a horrified look as the crowd cheered and Machina stood up and clapped quickly followed by the entire empire.

Archerina grinned at the deceased body and held up her sword in a show of victory which got the entire empire roaring with applause louder.

Her girls hugged her, smiling. She hugged back while soaking up the praise and felt more relaxed than she had been over the month. She had her revenge.

*Time skip, later that day*

"How do you feel Mistress?" asked Kat as the three females walked back to the robot girl's room.

"Released... happy. For the first time since I lost my love." Archerina smiled.

"We are happy to hear that." smiled Tanya

.

Archerina nodded and pulled Kat into a kiss.

Said girl eagerly returned it, but made sure not to do anything out of line. Her new artificial helmet lips mashed against her Mistresses, who reached down and grabbed the pink ZeoSlut's latex ass. This got a moan from the girl with Archerina use one hand to squeeze her breast.

Archerina grinned wider, her other hand slipping off her ass and between her legs.

"Ah!" jumped Kat from the sensation.

Archerina grinned. She pulled away and kissed Tanya while continuing to rub Kat's pussy.

Tanya moaned while Kat's hips involuntarily moved closer to her Mistress' hands.

"Oh Mistress!" She moaned.

She grinned while using her other hand to grab onto Tanya's breast and started kneading it while moving her fingers faster against Kat's. "My my, so sensitive my little sluts." Archerina purred. She brushed her thumb across Tanya's erect nipple before pinching it and started sliding her fingers up Kat's slit. She then slid her metallic fingers into Kat's pussy.

"AHHH!" moaned the woman trying to keep standing.

"I believe I have a good present for the two of you." Archerina lightly hinted.

"Ooh, I can't wait." shuddered Tanya with a moan.

"We want it!" Kat grinned.

"Alright then, get on the bed." she ordered.

The two grinned and ran to the bed, laying on their stomachs and opening their mouths.

Archerina reached down and opened her crotch plate and let her new cock slide out.

The two girls shuddered and began licking the cock together.

Archerina was stunned at the sudden sensation, but wasn't complaining. She moaned, feeling the soft tongues running up and down the wires and metal of her new cock. 'This is amazing! I never knew a cock would feel this much pleasure.'

Tanya took the bubblegum pink cock head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it as she sucked, Kat kissing along the side of the cock to Archerina's waist and down to her pussy.

"Mmm, you two work quick." moaned Archerina.

Tanya grinned, taking more of the largest cock she had ever seen into her mouth and sucking harder while Kat was rubbing her tongue up and down the robotic slit before sucking on Archerina's clit.

"AHH! That's it, keep sucking like the little sluts you are!" moaned the robot girl who held Tanya's head before she started thrusting into her mouth.

Tanya gaged with barely half the large cock in her mouth but controlled herself so she could please her Mistress She made sure to stay relaxed as she felt the cock go in and out of her mouth and throat while swirling her tongue all around it. She moaned happily at the feeling of her Mistress cock filling her throat and mouth.

Kat tried to lick and suck on the sides as much as she could with each thrust into Tanya's mouth while using her hands to rub against Archerina's clit.

Archerina moaned, feeling her limit grow close. "Keep going you two!"

They both smiled, speeding up.

Soon the robot girl let out a loud moan before holding Tanya's head down before she felt her cum explode inside her mouth. But she couldn't hold it all in or swallowing all so she was forced to pull her face away from the cock, a brighter purple cum than the Cogs' landing in her face and leaking from her lips.

Archerina panted while Kat took the chance to let the cum dribbling from the tip land in her open mouth and tongue.

"So good!" Kat moaned. She swallowed the cum in her mouth and eagerly licked any remains around her lips. She then kissed Tanya deeply, pushing the cum between their lips and swapping it back and forth between each other.

Said girl eagerly wrestled her tongue with Kat's while shuddering over the warm seed.

"Now... it's time to give you two my children." Archerina smirked.

"Children?" spoke Kat with joy.

"We will need to commission bodies for them, but when my data enters your replacement womb it will be randomised and mixed with a scrambled version of your own codes, giving birth to our children's minds. They will be put into processors while we wait for their bodies which should not take too long." Archerina grinned as she rubbed her cock. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop with one load each. I'll make sure your bodies are flooded."

The two smiled happily, getting on their backs and spreading their legs as wide as they could.

"Hmm, now which one to do first." the archer tapped her chin since both looked tight and hot.

The two began begging, each wanting it themselves.

"Hmm...you." she pointed to Tanya.

"Yes!" Tanya cheered lightly.

Kat pouted as Archerina crawled over to Tanya and held the girl's legs wide open.

"Time for some fun." She grinned, sliding into her pussy.

Tanya let out a loud moan and gasp as she felt the thick cock spread open her pussy and push in. "Mistress!" She moaned.

"Ah! It's so tight!" hissed Archerina reaching down and gripping the girl's hips as she kept pushing her cock inside her. She began to thrust in and out with a steady rhythm, moaning in bliss at the feeling. "Your pussy is so warm and tight!"

"Mistress! You're cock is so good!" Tanya moaned. "I can feel every inch in my slutty pussy!"

"Good!" Archerina groaned, her cock pressing against Tanya's womb as she felt her limit grow closer from the new experience. "I'm not gonna last long! Get ready to take in every drop my slut!"

"Yes Mistress! Give it to me!" She begged.

Archerina grunted before slamming inside with her cock's tip pushing into the entrance before the purple fluid shot out into Tanya.

The two screamed in pleasure, moaning as one as they came.

Archerina made sure to keep her cock in while Tanya shuddered at the warm seed filling her.

"Oh so warm." She moaned softly.

Archerina panted and started to slowly pull out and saw some of the purple seed spill out onto the bed. "And now my bed is messy." She grinned. She looked at Kat who had been trying not to touch herself. "Come over here and lick it up."

Kat nodded and crawled over, happily lapping up the cum. She even took the cum on Tanya as it leaked out but she didn't take any from her pussy directly.

"Once you're done, get on all fours." ordered the archer.

"Yes Mistress!" Kat smiled. "Am I your good little kitty?"

"Yes, and by the time we're done, you'll be my moaning, slutty tiger."

Kat grinned, turning her ass to her Mistress. She gave it a shake as Archerina moved over and gave her ass cheeks a firm squeeze.

"I can't wait to take your back door." She purred, sliding into the Pink ZeoSlut's pussy.

Kat let out a moan from the feeling and words before gripping the bed as Archerina kept going and she felt her folds start stretching out. 'So big! Feel like I'm going to break!' Kat thought, biting her tongue as to not show pain as she adjusted to the size while her Mistress slammed in and out at the same pace she fucked Tanya.

"Mmm, still nice and tight! If you two stay this tight, I might have to keep fucking you every single day!" she grunted with each thrust.

"Mistress!" Kat moaned in pleasure, the pain subsiding. "More!"

Archerina smirked and sped up. She let out a moan from how sensitive her cock felt from Tanya's pussy and reached down before grabbing Kat's chest.

"Yes Mistress! Play with your Kitty more!" Kat moaned. "Fuck me with your giant and magnificent cock!"

Archerina laughed, fucking Kat harder. "That's right! Moan and cum from having my cock fucking you like an animal!"

Kat screamed, her pussy squeezing the cum out of Archerina's cock.

Archerina moaned out as she felt her seed spew into Kat like a torrent of water. 'I am in heaven!' she thought in ecstasy. She made sure to squeeze Kat's breasts harder while keeping her cock inside. She stayed like that for a minute or two before she pulled out. More of her seed spilled out before Kat laid on her belly while panting with a smile.

"Wow." She panted. "You two, clean this." ordered Archerina pointing at her cock with some seed dripping from the tip.

"Yes Mistress." They muttered, crawling over and licking the cock happily. They made sure to lick up any seed leftover while occasionally kissing the cock. As well as each other.

Archerina grinned and pet both their heads. "Good girls."

They both smiled up at her happily.

*Time skip*

Archerina sat in her personal throne. After the Machine Empire had conquered earth she had been allowed to rule Earth and act as the connection between the Empire and her kingdom,

Once she had taken her control over the planet, she had sent squadron after squadron to the command center to keep Zordon from making any new rangers. It had been destroyed in less than a day and now it as the sight of her personal castle.

Sitting beside her on her throne were Kat and Tanya, both in their robotic forms with collars and leashes around their necks. Both were smiling with some of the lighter purple cum around their lips and under their waist right under their pussies.

The sounds of feet on the tiles could be heard coming towards them. "Moms!"

Standing there were two teenager-looking Archerina's. The one on the left, however, was a lighter pink and the right was a bright yellow.

"Yes you two?" responded Archerina standing up and walking down to her daughters. She hugged them gently, smiling.

"Can we play with mama Kat and mama Tanya?" asked her yellow daughter.

"Very well. Make sure they are back by six." Archerina sighed, smiling softly as she could not deny her daughter's anything.

"Yay!" bounced her daughters before running over and eagerly grabbed Kat and Tanya's breasts.

The two smiled as they were dragged out of the room.

"This is truly paradise." sighed Archerina as she sat back in her throne.


End file.
